Thomas and the Guard
Thomas and the Guard, retitled Thomas and the Conductor for American releases, is the eleventh episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety and Fortune Teller Schemer. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine is enjoying his new life running the branch line, of which he is very proud and considers the most important part of the railway. Thomas's new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, agree with him and Thomas loves them both very much despite them both being old and needing new paint. When taking trains, Annie can only take passengers however Clarabel takes passengers, luggage and the guard. Thomas and his coaches often sing to each other while taking trains, and journies often proceed smoothly. Annie and Clarabel know how important pleasing the Fat Controller is to Thomas, and whenever he is cross he is not cross with them. One day, Thomas angrily waits at the junction for Henry who is running late (and not for the first time) so he can pick up passengers. Eventually Henry feebly arrives, complaining that his system is not working properly. As far as Thomas is concerned, Henry's only problem is his own laziness. Thomas, keen to be on time, leaves as soon as his guard blows the whistle but goes so fast he does not give the guard time to get aboard, leaving him behind. The guard waves his red flag but its no use, and the tank engine is well on his way and out of the station. Thomas sings to his coaches as usual, but Clarabel does not sing as she is very upset her guard was left behind. Annie tries to tell Thomas that they have not got a guard aboard, but Thomas is in a hurry and does not listen. The two coaches try to brake, but cannot without a guard. Eventually Thomas stops when he reaches a signal set to "Danger." He and his crew wait to find out what is the matter from the guard, but he does not come and Annie and Clarabel finally cry that he has been left behind. Soon the passengers notice a figure running up behind them; it is the guard, who has been trying to catch up to Thomas. He is very hot following the chase, and has a drink to cool down and tells everyone what happened. Thomas is very sorry that he left the guard behind, but the guard assures Thomas it was not his fault. The signal drops, and Thomas and crew decide to make up for lost time. With the guard back aboard, both Thomas and his coaches feel reinvigorated and manage to reach the end of the line in record time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * The Windmill * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * River Els * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Goes Fishing is used as well as stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train. Footage from the former was not cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second on the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel enter the tunnel. * The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the Classic Series' opening credits. * George Carlin's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on television, but has never been released on VHS or DVD. But for a limited time in 2009, it was released on iTunes. * Henry being feeble is a foreshadowing of the episode, Coal. Goofs * In the opening shot of the restored version, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * In many scenes, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach is facing backwards. * When Thomas says "You're too fat! You need exercise!" he lets off steam. The scene then cuts to Henry briefly; but in the next scene the steam has gone and Thomas lets off more. * In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel are not coupled behind him. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. * The guard only has his red flag when he is said to have had two flags. * The guard is alternatively bearded and clean-shaven between scenes. * Annie still appears sad when Thomas begins moving again after the signal changes, * At the end of the episode which shows a close-up shot of Thomas, a camera connector is on his front. * When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing buffers in the left corner. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandtheGuardrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandtheConductororiginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandtheConductortitlecard.jpg|Remastered US title card File:ThomasandtheGuardSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandtheGuardJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheGuardKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuard14.png File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png File:ThomasGoesFishing3.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:ThomasandtheGuard17.png File:ThomasandtheGuard18.png File:ThomasandtheGuard19.png File:ThomasandBertie29.png File:ThomasandtheGuard21.png File:ThomasandtheGuard22.png File:ThomasandtheGuard23.png File:ThomasandtheGuard24.png File:ThomasandtheGuard25.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg|Annie File:ThomasandtheGuard.jpg|Mirrored stock footage File:HenryatElsbridge.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard3.jpg|Henry File:ThomasandtheGuard26.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard27.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard8.jpg|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheGuard28.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard29.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard30.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard48.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain29.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard31.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard33.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard34.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard7.jpg|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheGuard35.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard49.png File:ThomasandtheGuard10.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard50.png File:ThomasandtheGuard51.png File:ThomasandtheGuard52.png File:ThomasandtheGuard53.png File:ThomasandtheGuard54.png File:ThomasandtheGuard42.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard4.jpg|Thomas at the signal File:ThomasandtheGuard6.jpg File:ThomasandBertie61.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomasandtheGuard44.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheGuard45.png|Ffarquhar File:ThomasandtheGuard45.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuard12.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard9.png File:ThomasandtheGuard11.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuard13.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard46.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard47.PNG Episode File:Thomas and the Guard - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Conductor - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas and the Conductor - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes